


Dialogue: False

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of the Dialogue series: A future based on lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue: False

## Dialogue: False

by Ryu I.

<http://dquill.constructedmadness.com>

* * *

The concept for this is simple: In one universe, Clark decided to reveal his secrets to Lex. In one, he didn't. This is the result. 

**FALSE**

Lex liked to leave the double glass doors that led from his office to the balcony open. It let in free moving autumn air and allowed him to easily look over his domain. _His_ city. The city, the people, the buildings..all his. He owned it. Every bit. His. 

All except one person, of course, but that was what made the game. 

He crossed to the bar and poured a Scotch-strong, old, and expensive enough to trade for a couple of houses in the horror that is the suburbs-and leaned easily against the smooth black marble top. His eyes, silver and blue in the dying sunlight, were trained on the open doors. He had a feeling, one he had had a number of times in his life, most of them following his arrival in Smallville, that something was about to happen. Or someone. 

He arrived like he always had, without asking but simply landing on Lex's balcony in a flurry of red, gold, and blue. So damned patriotic, and Lex sneered to himself. He smoothed the line of his white suit, designed to be misleadingly virginal and pure, and waited. 

"Lex," Superman said as he walked just inside the doors. The white curtains fluttered against the red cape. 

"Ah." Lex offered his most ingratiating false smile. It worked on businessmen and women, and never failed to get him what he wanted. He knew this man, on the other hand, recognized it as patently false. That was why he used it. It hurt more that way. "Clark. Can I pour you a drink?" he motioned to the fully stocked bar, all bright bottles and clear glasses. 

"No, thank you." What a polite boy scout this super being was. Superman paused a moment, eyes flicking to the side to take in the whole room. Lex suspected he was using that famed X-Ray vision to make sure there were no traps. As if Lex would do anything as messy as disposing of Metropolis's darling in his own pristine white haven. "I am fully aware of happened last time." 

Lex smiled, and this one was real. The Kryptonite powder had certainly added a bit of zest to the last drink Lex had offered his guest. He'd been admittedly curious what sort of effect digesting Kryptonite would have on Clark; unfortunately, Batman had stuck his pointy nose in Lex and Clark's business, as usual, and taken care of it before it could get really interesting. "You should be more careful," Lex offered graciously. "Know your limits." 

"Perhaps." Clark was watching him with those same hazel eyes, all warmth and wary concern. It seriously pissed Lex off. 

"So," he asked, sloshing the bit of Scotch that was left in his glass, "is there some reason you're haunting my office in all your red, white, and blue glory, or am I just blessed?" His voice was restrained, modulated, and dripped with a sarcasm he knew full well Clark would catch. 

"I wanted to see you, Lex." Clark's voice fairly rumbled when he was wearing that ridiculous outfit. It at once raised Lex's hackles and....something else entirely. 

"So, you've seen me." It was a dismissal, and Lex turned. He wanted it to be clear that he wasn't in the mood to play today. 

"I've heard rumors-" 

Lex snorted softly. "Rumors, Clark? Putting all your faith into the gossip mongers? That's not like you." Well, actually it was. Clark was, after all, a reporter, and so he _had_ to listen to his fellow blood suckers. Still, once upon a time there had been blind faith in this man, especially when it came to Lex Luthor. Not that Lex...missed it, but he did remember. But then, Lex had once carried his own version of faith, hadn't he? Perhaps not blind faith, but faith nonetheless. 

"It's true, though, isn't it?" Clark's voice was soft. He still came to ask, after all these years. Idiot. 

"What is?" After all, it wasn't as if Lex only had one plan going at a time. That wouldn't be efficient. He turned back toward his "guest," eyebrows up. 

"What do you want the island for, Lex? Why're you buying it?" 

Ah, so he meant that plan. Lex smiled. He answered the same way he had when asked about any number of things when this Superman was just a gawky, gorgeous teenage boy. "What do you think, Clark?" 

Hurt flashed across Clark's face at the biting memory. Lex would have felt sorry, if he had a heart, but he suspected that had been burned out of him years before. There was a sort of distant satisfaction in harming this seemingly invulnerable man in a way no one else could. Only Lex. 

Hmm. Maybe he owned a piece of Superman, after all. Besides his virginity, of course. Lex's lips twisted into a smile Superman had come to know too well over the years. 

"Do you ever stop?" Superman sighed. 

Lex laughed, harsh and short. "Not likely." This was his destiny, had been since he tore his way free of his mother's body and was held in his father's ruthless hands. Stained with blood from birth, confirmed by a crackpot old lady with true visions. "But then...we both know whose fault that is, don't we?" It was a snide comment matched to a quirky little grin. 

His visitor paled. It wasn't an entirely fair assessment, perhaps, but close in Lex's mind. Being betrayed by the only person in the world he trusted-being lied to, feeling used- he wouldn't be here without that. Someday, Lex should thank him for removing himself as Lex's final weakness. Clark Kent was the only person he ever fucked and called a "lover." "Lex-" There was apology in the other man's tone, and Lex didn't want to hear it. 

"Shouldn't you be going?" This conversation wasn't going to get anywhere. Clark would ask, Lex would deflect or outright lie, and Clark would leave. As usual. It was the same way week after week, year after year, a sort of comfortable normalcy in their hectic lives, though neither would admit it. "I'm sure the lovely Miss Lane is waiting for you in some dire predicament or other." 

Superman's eyes met his, and there was Clark Kent. Oh, he separated the two well, but sometimes there was the sweet boy Lex had known once upon a time, and here he was, all hurt feelings and teenage angst. "I'm talking to you right now, Lex." 

It was like he had some sort of obsession with saying Lex's name. "You _were_ talking to me," Lex corrected. His voice was firm this time. He had work to do that didn't involve aliens in ridiculous costumes. 

"Lex." Again, his name, as if Superman was haunted by it. He'd liked to say it in bed, too, though the sound then had been sweeter, purer, and not tainted by lies and discoveries and years of intense hatred. 

Lex Luthor turned away again. The conversation was over when he decreed, as it always had been. "Goodbye, Superman." 

For a moment, there was silence, then he heard the swish of the cape and the slide of muscle under tight cloth as Superman turned and jumped out his window. So familiar. 

So destructive. 


End file.
